Bittersweet
by XxGothicLolitaxX
Summary: She had nothing since that pureblood killed her family. Now living in the care of foster parents, she enrolls in Cross Academy and meets Kiryuu Zero. Will these two tormented souls help each other endure the pain and suffering that was given to them?
1. First Night: Welcome To Cross Academy

_**Bittersweet**_

_**~ First Night ~ Welcome to Cross Academy**_

I turned back to meet the faces of my foster parents as I was just about a foot from the gates. "Now are you sure about this, Takara-san?" asked my foster mother. I shrugged. After all, it's not like I have anything left for me anyway. It's already too late for me to avenge the death of my mother—the damn pureblood is already dead. My father has already been executed.

I have nothing left in this cursed life of mine but going to this school they call Cross Academy. It seemed completely ridiculous; I never have, in my life, believed in the coexistence of vampires and humans. Despite that, there was no other choice of a school. Besides, I hear that there isn't a Night Class anymore.

"Come in," said a rather cheerful voice as I knocked on the door. I clicked the door open to see—Cross Kaien? I should've guessed since it's called Cross Academy after all, but the former vampire hunter looks like he's changed a whole lot. I never would've guessed that he'd become this weirdo.

"C—Cross Kaien, what happened to you?" I asked feeling a bit revolted. I examined him. Just what kind of former vampire hunter—let alone a chairman—wears a stupid gardening apron and such a cheerful expression?

"Kujo Takara, it's been a while, hasn't it! How's your family?" I immediately glared at him. I've always hated it whenever someone mentions the word "family". He scooted back quickly. "No, I meant your foster family!" he said quickly, intimidated by my glare.

I merely shrugged. "Oh, they're fine," I replied coolly. I handed in the enrollment papers and he examined them thoroughly. I took a seat right across from him, my arms folded as I waited.

He roamed about the office and handed out a black uniform; which is what the Day Class wears. I just looked at it. Got to admit it though, the uniform doesn't look that bad. I looked up and asked him, "So where's my schedule?"

"Oh!" he said in realization. He went over to his desk and pulled out a sheet filled with all my classes and a small map so I won't lose my way. "Enjoy it here at Cross Academy!" he said gleefully. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the key to my dorm. Once I closed the door behind me, I set out to wherever the hell my dorm is located.

I turned the key to my dorm room and as soon as I walked in, a girl jolted—completely startled. "Oh, sorry," I said dully. Her brown eyes examined me before she had realized:

"You're the new student, aren't you?" I nodded. "I'm Wakaba Sayori, by the way. Just call me Yori," she introduced, her hand outstretched towards me. I hesitantly stretched out my own and shook my hand with hers.

"Kujo Takara," I said flatly. She just looked at me; I bet that she finds me very dull and boring, but it didn't matter to me one bit. "So when do classes start?" I asked. "Wait, never mind," I said abruptly as I pulled out my schedule. I looked up at her to see that she's already in uniform; I sighed.

After about ten minutes, I was dressed into my uniform. Afterward, I stepped out of the dorm and followed Yori to class; we have the same classes, after all. As we passed through the occupied halls, I asked, "How come there isn't a Night Class anymore?" She paused in her steps. "It's fine if you tell me. I know that vampires exist," I added in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know if I can fill you in with all the details, but there seemed to be some dangerous vampires invading the school. After that, my best friend, Yuuki, went off with Kuran Kaname," she explained. _Kuran Kaname, _I thought. I've known of these purebloods before. Quite frankly, I have a deep hatred for purebloods since that incident that happened four years ago.

"Is Yuuki-san a pureblood?" She nodded at my question. I can only guess that they're engaged brother and sister; I don't know, just intuition.

As soon as we entered class, I was a bit stunned to see who our Ethics teacher was—Yagari Toga. He just looked at me with a bored expression. "Well what do you know, my niece is now my pupil for Ethics and vampire hunting," he said in a bit of a joking manner. I raised an eyebrow at my uncle and just rolled my eyes, taking my seat next in the back; in all honesty, I'm a bit of a loner. Yori didn't seem to mind at all; we're just acquaintances—roommates.

After just a few minutes into the lesson, I was already bored. School is a cinch for me, and I thought that just falling asleep would just ease my consistent boredom. Before I could even rest my head, the sound of the door slowly opening woke me up somewhat. I turned my head to see a silver-haired boy with pale lavender eyes. I just stared at him for a moment—his appearance resembling a certain vampire hunting family I know of. I didn't put any thought into it though and just resumed dazing off into space, not giving a damn about these boring lectures.

He grudgingly took a seat on the other side of the desk, but I simply ignored him. The boredom was killing me and I just decided to let myself think how that appearance reminded me of something. Oh yeah, that's right. That boy must be Kiryuu Zero, son of the prominent Kiryuu family. I've heard about him; his parents were slaughtered by the pureblood, Hio Shizuka; he became a vampire because of her; and his twin died. I had to wonder though, why isn't he a Level E yet? For the time being, I simply ignored it.

Once the day was over, Yagari stopped me and handed me my execution list. I simply nodded and walked out the school gates, my anti-vampire gunblade in my possession. As I had walked out the gates, I noticed that Kiryuu boy right outside—does he not live in a dorm anymore? I could care less, and I simply brushed past him. "Just where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

I craned my neck to face him. Holding out my list, I replied flatly, "I'm hunting Level Es." I didn't look back after that as I rushed over to wherever those pitiful creatures are.

After about thirty minutes of roaming about the streets of town, I finally found him. Damn it! He noticed me coming and before I could pull out my gunblade, he had pinned me to the ground. "My, my, your blood smells good!" he said in its eerie Level E voice. I struggled to reach for my weapon, but once I had, I slowly brought it closer to me as I resisted the Level E trying to suck my blood.

"Ugh, finally!" said I in impatience. I pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger without another word. He immediately turned to dust and I brushed off dirt and dust as I stood up. "Ah, damn it!" I grunted as I felt the stinging pain on my bleeding arms. I just examined it to see how severe it was, but simply shrugged my shoulders and made my way over to Cross Academy.

However, just as I had started to walk out the dark alley, I heard another Level E dash towards me. I whipped around with my gunblade pointing at it. Before I could pull the trigger, it was already turned to dust. I didn't let my guard down so easily; I could still feel a vampire's aura. My eyes wandered about my surroundings, and the slightest sound I heard made me whip around quickly.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!" spat a cold voice. I lowered my weapon.

"My apologies," I said flatly. "You have a vampire's aura so what was I suppose to do?" He glared at me, but I brushed past him roughly. "You must be Kiryuu Zero, right?" I asked as I craned my neck to meet his gaze. He nodded as I had shrugged.

"Be careful," I heard him say. "Your scent will just bring in more vampires." I looked at him for a while, and took it into consideration as I left without another word.

Finally, I had reached Cross Academy. I walked immediately to the infirmary and had gotten myself some rubbing alcohol, ointment, and bandages. Once I walked in my dorm, Yori just looked at me and then my wound. "Where've you been?" she asked.

"Hunting vampires," I said calmly.

"You're just like Zero-kun, huh?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "I know him through Yuuki," she added. I nodded slowly as I walked to the bathroom to change out into something more comfortable.

Once I emerged from the room, I flopped on my bed, rather tired. I flipped over and took out some of the assignments that were to be done for school. It was simple enough for me to finish within thirty minutes—not that I'm bragging, so don't get me wrong.

I looked out the window to see that the moon was already out. I slid under the comforting sheets and let my mind drift me to sleep. Slowly letting the darkness of the night engulfing me to the point where I have sunken to an ideal world.

_**I'll show you a sweet dream next night…**_


	2. Second Night: The Smell of Blood

_**~Second Night~ The Smell of Blood**_

**Zero's POV:**

The next morning, I grudgingly walked to Cross Academy for another damn day of learning these boring lectures. Just as I had walked through the gates it immediately got loud; yet as I walk through the halls, it fell silent—everyone intimidated by me. As I walked around the corner, "Ah, damn it!" exclaimed that recognizable voice in irritation. She turned around and looked up to meet my gaze, and with a flat tone, merely said, "Oh, I'm sorry…" She didn't look at me again and continued to walk to her class. It was that new girl from yesterday—that vampire hunter.

Once I entered the classroom, I took my seat in the back, only to see her back there as well. I sighed, but ignored it for now. I didn't necessarily need to ask how she knew me; the Kiryuus are a prominent vampire hunting family, after all. Just like me, she had a bored and blank expression as soon as class begun. I looked over to her and asked, "Just who are you?" She slowly turned her head and responded flatly:

"Kujo Takara." She turned back to face Yagari, trying to look interested in the lesson. After—oh, I don't know—a long time, I found myself asleep on my desk. I felt someone tap on my shoulder; it was her. I stared at her with a blank expression, but she looked the same as well, saying dully, "Hey, Kiryuu, the chairman needs to see us about something." What could he possibly want right now? Sometimes I just don't understand his motives. She turned around and walked out the classroom, and after a moment I started to follow her.

As soon as I entered the chairman's office, I braced myself for what he has to say—not to mention, what he might be wearing this time. "Oh, Kiryuu-kun, it's great that you came!" he said in his usual cheery voice. I sighed, and looked around the room from Kujo, to the chairman, and to Yagari. I gave him a bored expression and asked:

"What did you call me and her for?" He frowned, but I simply ignored him. "What is it?" I asked again. While Kujo had handed me her own execution list, Yagari gave me my own. I looked at them with an awkward expression and looked over them. I glared at the chairman after reading through.

"Now, now, Kiryuu-kun, it's what the Hunter Association decided!" shrieked the chairman in fear from intimidation. I sighed. Why did I have to hunt for the same Level E with her? It's not that I have a problem, but I prefer lone missions—I'm sure she felt the same as well because she added:

"Well, it's not like I wished for this either." She snatched her list and looked through it one more time, and then up at Yagari. "So this Fujimoto Takashi, you say, is possibly around town, Uncle Yagari?" _Uncle, _I asked myself, completely lost. I had no idea that he had a niece. My gaze shifted from Yagari to Kujo, then back again. I guess I never really knew my old master after all. He nodded at her question, and afterward we were dismissed to execute the Level E. "In all honesty, I can do this myself," she said flatly. I plainly looked at her.

"Well so can I, but it doesn't seem to matter to them," I said dully. After a moment of silence, I asked, "So was my master really your uncle?" She didn't look up at me, but she nodded.

"He'd also my master as well. If you didn't know, he had a sister named Yagari Atsuko. They're both exceptional vampire hunters, and eventually she met Kujo Hiraku. From the line of his family, the majority of them serve the pureblood, Hio Shizuka." I was taken aback at the sound of that. "He took a break—so did my mother—from their occupation, and they soon had me. Once I was about twelve, my father had to go and serve her. There, she tried to have me as her meal—she wanted to drink my blood. My mother stood between us, and Hio came up with a deal: You either offer me your daughter, or I'll take your husband. My mother didn't back down, and Hio killed her. My father had stepped in to sacrifice himself in order to save me, and I never saw him again.

"Eventually," she continued, "word came out that my father became her lover; I cried a bit at that because she was destroying everything. Afterward, I heard that he was hunted down by the Kiryuus and was executed before he was even a Level E." I didn't want to hear anymore because after hearing all of that, I felt like our family was at fault. Of course, it wasn't necessarily our fault—it was that Kuran Rido's. She looked at me plainly.

"I'm surprised you don't hold a grudge against us," was all I could say. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't because you're not the one at fault. If it weren't for Hio Shizuka, then my mother wouldn't be dead, my father would be taken away and eventually be executed, and your parents wouldn't have died either," she explained. I shook my head somewhat. "What, was there someone else behind it as well?"

"Even if I told you, he's already dead," I said flatly. However, her expression showed me that she wanted to know. "Kuran Rido… He tampered with the list and added your father to it so he'd be executed. After all, he was Hio Shizuka's fiancé"—

Almost instantly we saw the Level E come at us immediately. We both whipped out our weapons and aimed at it. The sound of the gunshots kept ringing through the air, but each time we had missed. Kujo shifted her weapon into a blade and started slashing through the damned Level E. However, as she had done so, it had cut her deeply on the arms and legs. She collapsed on the ground, bleeding, and cursing, "Damn you! Die you filthy bastard!" She shot her gunblade, but missed by just a bit. Finally, I was the one to end its life.

I rushed over to her. She was curled up, her expression showing utter pain; and finally, she fell unconscious. She was bleeding so much that her scent had eventually gotten to me. I could feel the hunger for blood starting to take over me, but I did all I could to make sure I don't lose myself as I carried her over to the closest place I could find. With not much of a choice, I took her to my apartment—after all, she's bleeding severely. When I got inside, I laid her on the bed, rushing over to where I could find some bandages and so forth.

The scent of her blood was thickening the air and I was gradually losing myself to the growing hunger inside me. Thankfully, I was able to stop the bleeding, but she was pale, most of the color on her face had disappeared. The scent still lingered in the air and I had the nerve to just rush over to the bathroom and close the door behind me, catching my breath—retaining my sanity. I deprived myself of some of her blood that had gotten on me with a quick shower, freshening myself. Once I was out, the smell of her blood wasn't as strong, almost faint.

There she had lain on the bed unconscious, but her steady breathing still showing that she's still alive. I took a seat by her bed, watching over her to make sure she's all right. Slowly…slowly…I was falling asleep, but through my partly closed eyes, I noticed her eyes flutter open as she was becoming much more conscious; at that, I was relieved. Her eyes wandered about the room and had met my gaze. "Kiryuu, where am I?" she asked with a rough, weary voice. She looked at the bandages to see how much she had bled. After a moment, she started to shiver, the loss of a great amount of blood limiting her body warmth. I walked to the closet and placed a blanket over her trembling figure. "Is this where you live?" she asked in that same exhausted voice. I nodded. She slowly sat up, but I rushed over, trying to lay her back on the bed. "No, it is fine, Kiryuu. I can manage." I gave an apprehensive look.

"Are you sure you can make it back to the academy without collapsing?" I asked, concerned. She nodded as she slipped out from the covers. After three steps, she started to fall back, but I was there to catch her. Her breathing was quickening, and she was growing weak.

"No, you have to stay here," I said persistently. "You're just that close to dying from loss of blood. You're not all right; you have to stay here." She shook her head, and I sighed.

"I don't want to trouble you in having you take care of me," she said weakly, coughing and breathing hastily. Her eyelids were slowly closing, but I knew that she'll live—I just hope so.

"It's no trouble; I don't mind," I murmured to her as she was slowly falling unconscious again. I never would've thought that she's lost this much blood. Before she had immediately lost consciousness, she nodded, agreeing to stay. I laid her back on the bed, watching her carefully, her scent starting to get to me again. However, I wasn't going to let myself lust for her blood—her desirable blood. After all, if I were to even think about drinking her blood, I would never forgive myself if I ended up killing her…

_**I'll show you a sweet dream next night…**_


	3. Third Night: A Memory of Pain & Sorrow

_**~Third Night~ The Memory That Should Be Forgotten…**_

**Takara's POV:**

As the black, still images were being smeared with color; I sharpened my focus to dispel the blurry scene in front of me. The place looked nothing like my dorm. Oh wait, now I had remembered. As I was hunting a vampire with Kiryuu Zero, I was practically drained of my blood. What else was there? Oh yes, he took me to his apartment, insisting me to stay as I appeared to look weak. Slowly turning my head to the side, I saw the Kiryuu boy merely sleeping on the floor. I sighed, "Idiot…" He didn't have to go that far for me. It would've been better if I just went to the academy. Then again, he was right. What if I would never be able to breathe again? If I just die right then and there, not even halfway to the academy, then it'd be a shame.

Slowly pulling myself to sit up, I felt such a piercing twinge all over my body; I let out a jerk, along with a scream from such pain. Almost suddenly did Kiryuu jolt up from the floor, a painstaking look came across his face—one with such concern and worry. Falling back on the bed roughly, I was trying to catch my breath. Apparently, I still haven't fully recovered. I still felt deadly sick, feeling so cold and downright icky. Coughing violently, breathing rapidly, Kiryuu immediately rushed over. "It's nothing. I'm fine," I coughed. Wow, what a stupid lie. It's even obvious that he knows that I'm lying—that I'm seriously ill. "I can take care of myself, so just go to school"—

"Are you sure about that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. He looked at the time, and merely shrugged. "Too late anyway, class has already started—an hour ago; and I don't feel like going today." I turned my head away, looking out the window on my right. My breathing was starting to steady, and for just a slight moment, I had thought that I had a heart murmur. I let out one deep sigh as I closed my eyes.

"You don't have to take care of me," I said flatly. He plainly stared at me, saying:

"I know that." It seemed a little too abrupt. I kind of took at as rudeness. Even so, I shook it away. The silence had started to settle in, but after a moment, I heard the grumbling of my stomach. I gave off a flat expression as the sounds were growing much more persistent. "Well," he began, "you said that you can take care of yourself, right?—that I don't have to take care of you?" I knew where he was getting at, so I glared at him. "Well, just slip out of bed and make yourself some food without any of my assistance."

I gave a reluctant jerk of my body. I slowly moved out of the bed, and right when I was on my feet, the images had started to spin and I was growing more and more nauseous. I noticed Kiryuu smirk, and I grunted a "Damn you!" as I brushed right past him. It seems like not all my blood had come. My heart was starting to beat faster, I was wasting so much energy with such little amount of blood I had. As though it was in slow-mo, I started to fall backwards. Instantly I felt his arms catch me; despite hating to be touched, I was too weak to push away. I glared at him as he gave off an I-told-you-so look. Before he could open his mouth, I immediately said out of irritation, "Don't say a damn thing, Kiryuu!" He let go of me and I paced back slowly to the bed.

As he was the one to fix me up some food, I had lied there on the bed, staring off into space. Before I had even noticed it, I was already asleep. Instead of a dream I had seen, it was more like a memory—it was on that day my mother had died while my father had sacrificed himself for me to become Hio Shizuka's "meal". Of course, how it transpires afterward is that he becomes her lover.

"Mom, I'm bored…" I sighed as I tapped my feet onto the floor with impatience. I already knew that she was about to reach her limit of irritation as well. I mean, after telling your mother that you're bored almost every five minutes is such a bother. Why would I keep telling her that if I knew it would irritate her? I simply don't know…maybe my boredom lead me to it.

"Don't worry, Takara, we're almost finished," she said, trying to keep her composure. After a long, nearly endless silence, my mother said before I'd say it again, "Just look around if you don't want to get bored; don't go too far, okay? I don't want you in the hands of that pureblood." I nodded and walked away from her, touring myself about the place.

I simply hummed to myself, ticking the time away as I noticed a silver-haired figure holding a man, clearly dead from such loss of blood. Right after I had blinked, it was all sand in her bare arms. Right away, I knew that this was her—this was Hio Shizuka. I took a step back, clearly feeling slightly fearful. Should I though? After all, I am in training to become a vampire hunter. She looked at me hungrily, and I took a few more paces back. Right afterward, I saw her lick her lips as though she had seen something tasty. I held up such a disgusted face as I looked at her. "My, my…" I heard her say in such fascination at my presence. "Well, isn't your blood rather desirable?" She held out her hand from the cage. "Don't be afraid, child. I'll treat you gently." With such terrified eyes, all I did was stare at her, my eyes widening with each passing second.

Before she could go into any means necessary to try and drink my blood, my mother rushed over, using her body as a shield as she stood between Hio and me. "Don't dare get any closer to her!" she shouted. She merely glared at my mother.

"Vulgar," she spat flatly. "Don't be a silly girl. Give her to me, or I'll kill you instead. I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way." However, before either of them could make another move, my father immediately shot into the scene stopping my mother and the pureblood. "Another intrusion?" she asked with such scorn and irritation. She sighed. My father just stood there, protecting us both. "Even your husband seems tasty, huh? How about we make a deal? Either you hand me over your husband, or your daughter. Your choice…" My mother glared at her.

"Neither!" she screamed back. "I won't let you have them n"—

Immediately something of Hio's power had killed my mother. "Such a filthy, impudent child," spat the pureblood. Horrorstruck, my father and I just gaped at the lifeless figure that once was my mother. I started to bawl out crying as I caught my mother from her fall. I collapsed on my knees and let my mother's head rest on my lap. My tears were overwhelming, falling onto her deceased face. I felt the arms of my father hug me tightly. He pulled away as he stepped toward the gate. I reached out and grabbed onto part of his clothes.

"No, Dad! Not you, too!" cried I. He gave off a sympathetic face. I saw him mouth an "I'm sorry" before he had entered to join Hio Shizuka in that "cage"…

My eyes had opened quickly, the light coming into my eyes, only making me realize that I'm back at Kiryuu Zero's apartment. "Takara, are you all right?" I heard him ask. I turned my head to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound all stupid and innocent. He frowned. He outstretched his hand toward my face and wiped off—tears? I was taken aback. I reached for my face, and sure enough, I was crying hysterically in my sleep as well. The memory was just so real though. I could've sworn that I was literally living in that time again. I felt my body shiver tremulously. Clutching onto myself, I started to catch myself—it must be the sickness. It was like I felt a massive chill just that second. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

He shook his head. "Why are you sorry?" I shrugged. "What happened in your dream then?—nightmare?"

"It was more like a memory," I replied quietly. The look on his face seemed like he was urging me to go on. "It was just that day where Hio Shizuka killed my mom and took my dad away from me," I explained briefly. He nodded slowly, showing his understanding.

I noticed him reaching over to feel my forehead. He smirked like usual, and said, "It seems like you have a fever, you realize that?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it, I do feel like I'm burning up. I could even feel the sweat coming down my face, my back—you get the idea. The images were starting to spin again, but I closed my eyes. "Well, you should eat now," he said. I merely sighed and slowly got up. Without me not wanting to have him do so, he supported me as I walked to the kitchen. Really though, I don't need him helping me. There's already so much burdening him, and I know that; I don't even need to ask to him about it at all.

Still though, I don't want him to come any closer. That memory was of such that I wish to forget. I don't want people sacrificing or taking risks for me because eventually they'll end up dead; and it'll be all because of me. Although I hardly know Kiryuu, I don't want him to wind up getting hurt… I know there'll be a time where he'll give his everything in order to keep me from harm. Maybe not me in particular, but even so… I don't want him to die in vain…


	4. Fourth Night: The Taste of Blood

**A/N:** First off, I apologize for the wait. I have an extremely busy summer, and even with school before vacation started. I'd also like to apologize for such a short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer, because this chapter isn't much—and my writing probably isn't as good as it used to be since I haven't written stories in a long while.

Anyway, I would just like to say thank you for those who have reviewed my story and added to their favorites. It is greatly appreciated! xD

_**~Fourth Night~ The Taste of Blood…**_

**Zero's POV:**

I watched over her weak body as she recuperated. It was still early—almost noon. _This is going to be a long day, _I thought. With every breath she took, it was like she was losing even a little bit of oxygen each time; and every ten minutes or so, she would stagger, as though she'd collapse at any given moment. In short, she wasn't getting any better; she only appeared to be getting worse.

"Kiryuu, really…I'm sorry for being…such a burden…" she said feebly. I sighed. Just how many times does she want me to say it?

"I've said this before, so I'll say it again," I repeated for what may seem like the fourth time since she's been here, "You're not a burden. If you keep that up, then eventually you will be." With her eyes partly closed, I knew she was just giving off a blank expression.

I still have to wonder, has the majority of her blood recovered? Well, that's an obvious no… Even after hours, her scent still lingered in the air of my apartment; and only about three times have I felt the urge to bare my fangs at her; and only once was I so close to drinking her blood while she was asleep. God, I feel horrible to even think of drinking what remains right now. Still though, even without the desire for her blood, I already feel an attachment towards her—very small though.

"It's no use," I heard Kujo whisper helplessly. "No matter what, it doesn't feel like I'll regain all the blood I've lost…" She took a deep breath in and out before resting her head on my shoulder. After all, we've been watching the world from outside the window—with nothing to do but look at the scenery. That's all there is to it… "Kiryuu…" I heard her murmur.

"Please don't tell me that you're sorry for being a burden," I said irritably.

"Well…that's partly it—but hear me out…" I remained quiet, listening to what she has to say—this better be good. "The only reason why I _know _I'm being a burden is because you're _starving for blood_." I twitched as she said so. As a matter of fact, that's the only problem I have with her being here. She continued on though, "I don't know when the last time you had blood was, but I know the scent of my blood caused you to feel one hell of a hunger. I could even tell by your expressions that you're restraining yourself from sinking your fangs into my neck. Even though you hadn't noticed it at times, I saw your eyes change a blood-red color. And right now"—she placed a hand on my chest and leaned closer "—your heart races because the traces of my scent are still here. You're even gulping hard at the moment, aren't you?"

It was exactly as she said—everything was true. She's a lot smarter than I expected. Again, she spoke, "With you as my caretaker for the moment, I'm no burden—I know that. However, as a Level D vampire—a former-human—I'm a burden. That's all I mean when I kept on saying so." Right on, again…she sure is sharp. "However, (_she sure is talking a lot today…_I thought) it's rather apparent that I won't let you drink my blood—I mean, not with this much blood loss."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I asked.

"You're that hungry for blood, I know. What I'm trying to say is that once I've regained all my blood, I could offer you some of mine." She laughed a little. "Honestly, I hate vampires, but you're different." _Different…_No, that's not it. I'm just like those vile creatures… If there's any vampire who _is _different, it's Kuran Yuuki. Still though, I never would've guessed that the niece of Yagari Toga would offer me her own blood. As much as I'm aching to taste her blood, I didn't want to think of it.

Even so, I want her to recover fully. Don't take it as malice, but I want her to leave as soon as possible before I really lose it. I want her to recover so she could leave. Any longer and I may end up killing her. There was one thing that crossed my mind, however. It seemed so despicable though.

"Kiryuu…what are you doing?" she asked. I pierced a bit of my neck with my fingernails, beads of blood dripping. I didn't want to let this happen—it's so disgusting. After all, she's human—it would be so tasteless—agh what am I thining? "No…I know what you're thinking."

"Well I'm not waiting for you to feel better. I may end up killing you." I demanded, "Don't feel offended by me saying this, but"—

"—you want me to leave. I understand." She leaned closer to me and sucked the blood dripping and escaping from my neck.

**Takara's POV:**

The taste of blood…so dull and tasteless… That's rather evident as to the fact that I'm _human_. If I were a _vampire _then I might've tasted something. Still though, I felt so disgusted with myself, drinking blood like some greedy vampire. Yet I understand Kiryuu's notions. If this will cure my blood loss, then so be it…

_**I'll show you a sweet dream next night…**_


End file.
